Running Out
by gublerland
Summary: An accidental death turns into a series of brutal killings; can the team work out who's behind it all before one of their own becomes the next victim? Eventual DL, rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: _RE-EDITED_: This is my first story in a while! I've been out of the loop recently and I'm now so glad to be getting my inspiration back! This is a different genre than I'm used to, I always used to write Glee or Vampire Diaries but I have become OBSESSED with CSI: New York recently, especially the paring of Danny and Lindsay, so here is my first attempt at a CSI focused, multi-chaptered story! All the slashes dotted throughout each chapter (/) indicate a change of scene just to inform you all! Also, I'm from the UK so any knowledge of New York or the American policing and prosecuting systems I have got from TV shows and research so feel free to correct me or even give me new information, I'd love to hear it! So yes, as this is my first multi-chaptered story I would love any feedback of reviews any of you may have to please write your thoughts! I'm currently applying for a creative and script writing course at university so any creative criticism and feedback is much appreciated! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, here is the first chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI: New York or any of the characters from the show. This is purely for entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 1

Danny Messer sat in the corner booth, a beer clutched in his hand, his eyes scanning the room. The heat that filled the atmosphere around him made it harder for him to focus on who he was looking for, a thin layer of perspiration covering his forehead. Taking another bitter gulp of his cold beer he pulled out his cell phone, for the fifth time in the past ten minutes, checking for any messages or missed calls or just any sign of life. He looked up from his cell, a disappointed look forming among his features and then he caught sight of her. He could just about make out her silhouette through the crowd, her quiet demeanour standing out in the lively bar scene. He raised his bottle, hoping to catch her gaze as a few more figures began to pour in behind her, raising her mood instantly as they all clambered around her, ushering her in Danny's direction. He grinned as they all stood around his corner booth, his friend's faces finally clearing.

"Montana!" The only word uttered between the clusters of friends as they all took their seats in the booth. Danny moved around to the middle, indicating a space for Lindsay Monroe to take beside him, a smile etched on both their faces as they settled in around everyone. "So what's everyone having tonight?" An eruption of answers clouded his mind as he turned and smiled at the young woman sitting beside him, obviously more interested in her answer. Lindsay smiled, meeting Danny's eyes before quickly averting her gaze to the floor, biting her lip in the process. Danny stood up, manoeuvring his way out of the booth, taking note of all the drink orders mentally and he made his way over to the bar, half of his brain trying to keep track of all the orders, the other half on the small brunette who's eyes were burning a hole in the back of his head.

_/_

Alice Turner ran for her life. Her lungs burnt from the screams that ripped out of her mouth, her heart frantically pounding in her chest as she willed herself to carry on running down the alleys, not even daring to turn around and see if her pursuer was still hot on her tail. Her eyes stung from the tears that rushed down her face, forcing sobs out in between each scream, her chapped lips wearing away as she prayed for someone to save her from this monster who wanted to tear away her life. She looked around desperately, searching for any signs of life, anything that would let her know someone was here ready to save her. Her mind was hysteric with questions, _why was no one around stopping this monster? Why her, why now?_ Turning a corner she set her sights on the end of the street, headlights illuminating the exit then quickly disappearing, letting Alice know she was nearly safe, she was nearly out. Her tears blurred her vision and her panicky strides soon became stumbles and she found herself slowing down, tripping over into the kerb and then being shoved into the wall, her shoulder connecting with a sickening crack, pain surging through her body. She screamed once more, finally understanding that her nightmare was never going to be over, it was only just beginning.

The shot rang out, shattering the ice cold wind that surrounded the chilling scene. Alice's piercing scream penetrated the thick freeze that followed her slowly sinking life form, engulfing the last remnants of what she used to be. Her hands fumbling around the torn material that protruded around her deep wound, she gasped for air as her body hit the ground with a sickening crunch, her head rolling back and her eyes finding her killer's stone close gaze, tears falling from the evil glare that over took her killer's face. She muttered a few words and she eyes rolled shut, exhaling her last breath before she was thrown into the darkness.

_/_

"Three beers and water, let me guess Montana, that's for you huh?" Danny walked back over to the booth, his hands occupied by drinks and Lindsay met his comment with a grin, raising herself off her seat to help him with the drinks before settling back down, pulling her water closer to her and taking a sip, letting the cool liquid slide down her throat, easing her nervous feeling she continued to have ever since she set foot in the overcrowded room.

"Well one of us has to be the responsible adult Danny," She grinned widely at him as he took his seat next to her, moving a little closer than he was the previous time, "Besides I'm on call tonight, unlike the rest of you." She groaned inwardly at the luck of the rest of her colleagues. They all had either finished their shifts or had the day off, whereas Lindsay was the unlucky one who had to wait on a crime to occur before she could even think about going into work.

"At least you'll have company tonight; Mac never leaves the office so you'll have someone to occupy your shift unlike me, who will be going home alone!" Stella Bonasera took a swig of her bitter ale and looked at her younger colleague before turning to her left and pointing her bottle in the direction of the bar "However, the way Flack's going tonight, he might not be so alone either!" Laughter erupted from the table which pulled Don Flack from his gaze at the young slender blonde who had been giving him the eye for the past five minutes.

"Why you gotta pick on me Stel?" He looked over at her, a speck of annoyance grazing his features before he turned his attention to his chuckling friend, "What about Danny boy over there? You'd think the way he's been staring at Monroe ever since she arrived he'd..." Don was cut short as he received a quick boot to his shin, causing him to gasp in pain and everyone else to howl with laughter, apart from Danny who was scowling in Don's direction.

"I'd be careful if I were you Don, remember that incident down at Blue Fish that you made me promise to never repeat?" He raised his eyebrows at his colleague before smirking and taking a swig from his beer, a small chuckle falling from his lips as he placed the bottle back down on the dingy table.

"Alright Messer, calm it, I was only jokin' anyway, you know that." Don replied.

Lindsay and Stella both looked at each other before simultaneously rolling their eyes and muttering the word, "Boys!" The four friends all laughed together before their enjoyment was cut short by a shrill ringing that caused Lindsay to groan. She glanced down at her jeans and pulled her cell phone out her pocket and looking at the caller ID. "It's Mac, great," She stood up, excusing herself from the table and made her way towards the restroom, the only spot in the whole bar which would be quiet enough to for Lindsay to hear herself think.

Emerging several minutes later with a grimacing look on her face, she walked back over to the table, buttoning up her coat as she made her way over, "There's been a murder downtown, Mac needs me on the scene right away," She sighed, looking at her friends, "Stella, he said for you to come too." Apologetically looking towards her friend, she signalled the door "He said we need to be quick." Stella stood to join Lindsay, pushing her half empty bottle towards Flack, giving him permission to finish enjoying her drink for her, Lindsay turned back to Danny and Flack as Stella weaved her way through the crowd, "He said enjoy your night boys, you're going to be on the scene tomorrow." She winked at Danny, a smirking gracing her lips as she pushed through the crowd into the cold night, joining Stella and making their way to the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: So after re-reading through chapter one I notice so many mistakes and thanks to _Elija_ who pointed something out I've re-edited the chapter so hopefully now it is a lot better! I realise this is a fast update but don't get too used to it, at the moment I have so much time on my hands I'm constantly writing more and more for this story and it will be my sole focus until college starts back in September. Anyway, here's chapter two, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI: New York or any of the characters from the show. This is purely for entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was twelve am and Lindsay Monroe studied the body lying at her feet, she sighed feeling incredibly sorry for the young girl who lay perfectly still before her. Her cascading blonde hair was dyed red from her own blood and her flawless features seemed still and cold, a look of sadness etched across the blank canvas of her youth. Lindsay crouched down, shining her flashlight at the young girl, feeling an overwhelming sadness as she was reminded of a scene she tried to forget. Staring down at this young victim reminded her of when she was forced to ID her friends after their brutal massacre. Taking a deep breath she turned to see Stella making her way back over to her, a look of shock and horror on her face.

"The first officer on the scene was the one who called it in, said he was driving past making rounds when he saw her lying here, she was dead by the time he reached her. I managed to get an ID of our Vic from her purse, her names Alice Turner, according to her student card she studies at Berkeley College, her purse had all her cards, details and money in it so robbery obviously wasn't the motive behind this." Stella stood over Lindsay as she scoped the body, being careful enough that she didn't disturb the scene, "I'm going to knock on some doors, see if I can get some more information on this girl, it's a small neighbourhood round here, someone's bound to know who she is!" With that, Stella turned on her heels and made her way over to the officer she first spoke too, signalling him to follow her as she made her way towards the row of houses sitting around the alley.

Lindsay pulled open her kit, gently pulling her gloves over her small hands and began to photograph the scene, moving around the body slowly in order to not disrupt any evidence or the trail of blood which lead from the victim's lower abdomen, seeping across her petite frame. Lindsay made sure she photographed every part of the body and the scene before she lay the camera down beside her and began to swab for any unknown substances. Lying just behind the slightly slumped body, a gold shine caught her eye, looking in its direction she smiled triumphantly as she picked up and bagged the shell casing from the bullet which she presumed drove through her victim. She heard footsteps slowly approaching her from behind and she recognised them as Stella's worn-out work platforms. "Gunshot wound to her lower abdomen seems to be the clear COD but guessing by the amount of blood pooling around her my guess is exsanguination," She indicated the red pool surrounding the victim, which also soaked her pale pink shirt "Pretty girl lying dead in the middle of the road and no one notices but an officer making his rounds. Seems pretty strange to me, she must have a family too, wonder why no one's tried to reach her." Lindsay pulled out the cell phone which was sticking out of the dead girls pocket, flipping it open she found no missed calls or no messages, but the wallpaper was a picture of the blonde victim and a younger brunette girl, she held up the cell phone to show Stella, giving it her colleague before bagging up the evidence she collect earlier, "Possibly her sister?"

"I'll see if anyone recognises either of them." Stella walked off, signalling the ME's on scene to collect the body, "Take it back to the coroner's office, Linds and I will see you there in a few hours, have the report ready." She flashed a quick smile at the two men and made her way off.

Something strange caught Lindsay's eye, a black fibre seemed to be embedded in the victim's nail beds, quickly scraping it out and bagging it in an evidence bag she let the coroners do their job. Intently looking at the fibre, she took out her phone and dialled the familiar number, "Mac, it's Lindsay, we're finished at the scene now, the officers are going to wait for Flack to get here later, give him the load down. Stella's gone to try and find the victim's family, see if she can give us any more clues on who this girl is and I'm on my way back to the lab to meet Hawkes, I'll send my evidence through to Adam in trace, I'll keep you notified." She snapped her phone shut and made her way back to her Avalanche, her evidence tucked safely in her case.

_/_

Danny walked into the building that housed his lab, riding the elevator he got up to the correct floor and walked out, making his way towards Mac's office. Turning slightly, a small figure caught his attention, her fiery persona working hard in Ballistic with Sheldon, her face etched in delight and she made a discovery. Danny made a quick detour to the lab to check up on how they were getting on, his face lighting up with hers, "Hawkes, Montana watcha got?" Lindsay turned quickly on her heel and faced Danny, her eyes sparkling as she pointed at the object in front of Sheldon.

"It's a .44 mm caliber, I found the shell casing beside the victim and Hawkes here, being the clever scientist he is managed to restore most of the damage done to the bullet when it hit out vic and then bounced off the floor!" She grinned widely at him, hoping she had impressed him with her instinctual knowledge and the fact she'd done this all on her own.

"Well I can't all the credit, Lindsay was riding my ass about solving this first piece," Sheldon narrowed his eyes at the casing, "It's was too damaged and covered in our vic's blood to get any specifics from it, but from what I can tell, its maybe a .44 mm could even be a 9 mm for all we know. It's typically used in your average handheld revolver and I'm guessing by the impact it had on our vic, I'm going to say you're looking for a Smith & Wesson model maybe, a revolver with a eight to ten inch barrel. Good luck with that!" Sheldon smiled at Danny before turning back to his microscope, studying to shell fragment some more.

Danny turned back to Lindsay, wondering if her eyes had ever left him during the time Sheldon was taking. She smiled at him, dropping her eyes and pulling on the collar of her lab coat before shyly looking back up at him, "Fancy accompanying me to trace, see if Adam got anything on the fibres I found at the scene?" Danny nodded at Lindsay, his smile reaching his eyes.

"Lead the way Miss Montana." Danny swiftly followed Lindsay as she made her way over to the trace lab. He watched her as she walked in front, seeming as if she was a woman on a mission. Smiling to himself, he hurried his pace to make sure he was right behind her otherwise he'd risk her accusations of not listening to a single word she was saying, he focused quickly back onto what she was frantically chatting about before he was so lost in thought about her, Lindsay wondered if he was even listening to her so she turned to look at him and scold him for not paying attention to important details and she found herself cradled to his chest, her face bumping his, both of them groaning in unison at the contact their foreheads had made.

"Sorry that was my fault."

"Sorry Linds."

They both spoke in unison too, finding themselves laughing at the other as the mumble of words joined together to make a jumble of incoherent apologies. Lindsay found herself gripping Danny's forearms, amazed at the muscle and bulk beneath her finger tips, her grip becoming a lot tighter as she became aware of the position of his hands, on her waist, slowly tightening in time with her grip. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she just stared helplessly into his eyes, watching in amazement as his darted around her face, soaking in every inch of her flawless complexion, her country girl exterior that he adored so much. Her lips parted slightly, inhaling a deep breath of much needed air she released her grip on his arms and quickly swirled around, marching forward to the lab not muttering a single word. Danny hesitated behind her slightly, his hands still warm from the contact they had moments ago, he smiled again before taking off after her, reaching the door as she opened her mouth to talk to the ever busy Adam.

"So Adam, what have you got for me?" Lindsay asked the lab tech, leaning over his work station as he typed away frantically at the large computer in front of him.

"Not a lot really Lindsay, sorry. That fibre you gave me was cotton, presumably from a jumper or sweater of some sort, maybe our killers?! That's all I've got through so far, I mean Mac's landed me with all these boxes of evidence I've got to go through, I'm in too deep here, I'll be as quick as I can processing your other stuff but I can't promise any instant discoveries." The poor lab tech rambled on as both Lindsay and Danny's eyes trailed over to the piles of boxes on his work station, the larger of the two almost overflowing with evidence bags.

Danny opened his mouth to offer assistance to Adam before Mac knocked on the glass door, interrupting any train of thought between the three CSI's. "Flack's got hold of the girl's family. Stella's waiting in the garage for you two; see if you can get anything out of them. I'm going Sid about the body, says he's found something interesting. " Mac smiled at the two before waltzing in the direction of the corners office, which housed Sid Hammerback, the very enthusiastic ME.

"Come on then cowboy, we better get going, don't want to keep Stella waiting." Lindsay told Danny as she pulled off her gloves and disposed of them, shrugging off her lab coat and hanging it in its appropriate place before walking off towards the garage. Danny watched her retreating figure, amused as she turned around to look at him, shooting a wink in his direction before skipping back off again. Danny sighed, This girl is going to be the death of me, he thought as he followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI: New York or any of the characters from the show. This is purely for entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 3

Don Flack looked at the young girl sitting in front of him. She was rocking gently back and forth on the cream couch, tears dripping from her eyes which were stuck to the floor. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for this poor young girl and disbelief that she was the only family of the latest victim. She was twelve years old. His heart sank as he heard her force back sobs, the urge to wrap his arms around her small frame and reassure her everything was going to be okay was undeniable but that wasn't him and if Danny walked in whilst he was holding this little girl, he'd never hear the last of it. As if on cue a swift knock at the door informed him of Danny's arrival, with company he guessed, a small smirk crossing his face as he opened the door to see Danny not alone, of course he'd be with Lindsay, they were inseparable. He was sure by now they'd have to be at least seeing each other, I mean he didn't get a degree in it or anything, but he was positive there was chemistry between those two.

Stepping outside for a moment, Don looked at the two CSI's, his smug smile soon wiped off by a look of sadness as he retold the story he had to pry out of the little girl. "Her name's Jasmine Turner. She's Alice's younger sister, twelve years old to be exact. It's just those two. The girl's mother abandoned them seven years ago, she's MIA at the moment, some of my guys are trying to get hold of her. Their father is here though, in the garden. He died around fourteen months ago, lung cancer, according to Jasmine he suffered for over two years before it finally took he, she's convinced he was fighting to stay alive for his two girls, this case just keeps getting more devastating. Well, he passed just after Alice turned eighteen, she took the position of legal guardian to her sister, poor kid, she's devastated. You're a woman Monroe, go comfort her please, it's breakin' my heart." Flack strode off to his vehicle, "I'm going back to the precinct, see if anyone's got any look finding her mother, can't leave her alone like this, it's not right. Then I'm off to see Stella, see if any of our vic's friends can give us a reason why someone would want her dead." He smiled softly at them before climbing into his car.

Danny turned to look at Lindsay and he could see tears in her eyes already, before taking the lead and walking into the house, following the sound of quiet sobs, "Hey there sweetie," Danny smiled warmly at the little girl, Flack was lucky to have gotten out of here quick, the sight he saw before him began chipping away at the strong heart he had. Jasmine Turner had puffy red eyes, her lips swollen and bleeding and her hair in tatters, the long brunette locks scruffy and un-brushed, "I'm Detective Danny Messer and this is Detective Lindsay Monroe, we're with the crime lab." He offered a warm smile to the small girl who refused to meet his eye, he walked forwards to try and get her to look up before a hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned to look at Lindsay who simply overtook him, sitting next to the young girl on the sofa, her hand resting on her shoulder. "I'll go take a look upstairs, see if I can find anything that gives us any clue to why this happened."

"Hi Jasmine, I'm Lindsay, you feel like talking yet?" The young girl shook her head roughly before collapsing onto Lindsay's lap, sobs ripping through her body, a cry and a scream morphed together and made their way out of her mouth, only to be smothered by the fabric of Lindsay's pants. She stroked the younger girls head sympathetically, untangling the knots as she cried, "It's going to be okay sweetheart, you let it all out." She cooed at the girl, her voice a gentle whisper before she looked up, tears brimming in her eyes, "This is heart-breaking," Lindsay whispered quietly to no-one in particular, "She has no one." Lindsay looked around as she held the little girl, photo frames were plastered around the living room, pictures of Alice and Jasmine, some of both girls on their own and quite a few of the girls and an older man with slick brunette hair she presumed to be their father considering the shocking resemblance he had to the sobbing girl in her arms.

Lindsay wasn't sure how long it was until Danny returned back down the stairs but she took note of the evidence bags in his hands, a clear indication that he had found something that would be useful to their case. Danny cleared his throat as he entered the living room, "Jasmine," Both of them watched as the little girl raised her head, her eye's red and puffy, her cheeks stained with fresh tears, "We really need to ask you a few questions before we send you off somewhere safe, that okay?" He spoke softly and gently, afraid to upset the girl further. Lindsay tightened her grip on Jasmine as she nodded her head, looking up at Danny, her sparkling brown eyes connecting with his.

"Okay, so these may be hard questions so I want you to answer them as best you can and if you feel like you can't, don't be afraid to say so okay?" Another small nod indicated he was free to continue, "What time did Alice leave last night?"

"About eight, she went out to deal with something she said, she wouldn't tell me what it was." The girl's voice was meek and Danny had to strain his ears to make out what she was saying.

"So she just left you alone here?" The concern in Lindsay's voice was unmistakable; this was a rough area, who would leave a young girl defenceless at night?

"Yes but she said she'd be back in at least an hour, she said she would be quick, we were supposed to be watching a film later but she never came back." The waiver in her voice told Danny and Lindsay they should be more careful with their questioning. After a few more tears dropped down her cheeks, Danny felt safe to continue.

"Do you know who she was going to meet?"

"Yes, her boyfriend." Danny hadn't found any indication of a boyfriend in any of the things he had took from Alice's room and her cell phone had backed up this theory so he was surprised by her answer.

"And his name is?" Lindsay asked Danny's question before he even opened his mouth, he smirked at her, clearly she was feeling left out of this little question game.

"Jack Porter. I don't know where he lives, I'm sorry, I only saw him a handful of times when Alice picked me up from school. That's all I know." Jasmine dropped her head down again, focusing on the ring around her index finger, "Alice gave this to me, after my dad died, she said it was a symbol that we'd always be together, protecting each other. Can I go now?"

Lindsay nodded her head, "Of course sweetie, is there anyone we can drop you off with until we need to see you again?" The little girl looked up and nodded, pointing to a picture frame on the far corner of the mantel piece, it was a small silver frame with delicate purple handwriting, Lindsay couldn't read it from where she was sat but inside it held a picture of two girls, one brunette and one redhead, she presumed the brunette was Jasmine.

"My friend Amber rang before, she said I can stay at hers until someone contacts… anyone. She lives round the corner from here." Lindsay stood up with Jasmine under her arm, cradling her small body to her own, making sure the little girl felt protected. Walking past Danny she felt him place a hand on her shoulder, stopping her momentarily.

"You did good Montana, I'm proud." He flashed her a small smile before walking off in front of her, leaving a slightly dazed Lindsay to follow him.

_/_

"What you got for me Sid?" Mac entered the eerie feeling office and walked over to his colleague who was finishing up his final observation of the body.

"Hi Mac. Well, Lindsay was right about the COD, exsanguination. The bullet penetrated her lower abdomen, pushing right through and exited through her back leaving her to slowly bleed to death. Quite a lengthy process really, the killer must have known they had time, such a tragic painful death for such a young girl." Sid Hammerback looked down at the young girl lying before him, feeling a shudder floating through his body, she reminded him of his youngest, she was blonde too. He felt a sudden paternal feeling overwhelm him as he looked down at the body. "I also found some sort of black fibres down her throat, I sent them off to Trace but they looked quite similar to the fibres Lindsay pulled off our vic at the scene."

"Okay so, killer shoots her and watches her bleed to death and maybe wraps her in their jumper to stop her screaming, make sure she doesn't attract any unwanted attention." Mac glances at Sid, picturing the scene in his mind before he spoke again, "What's the interesting find you had to tell me about?"

"Ah well yes," Sid walked over to the other side of the body and uncovered her upper torso slowly, revealing several bruises along her arms and body that wouldn't have been noticed before by the CSI's. "I noticed these as I was prepping her for washing, bruising on her lower arm and torso and also on her upper thighs," He uncovered the sheet around the victims thighs to show Mac what he was talking about, "By the colour of these I'm going to estimate these happened around one to two hours antemortem."

"So what? Our vic was possibly beaten or grabbed viciously hours before her death, probably by her killer. They probably tried to grab her but she managed to get away which would explain why she was found a few blocks away from her house, she probably ran from the murder. But it doesn't explain the bruising on her upper thighs." Mac looked at Sid quite concerned, this must be the 'interesting' part, he thought, Sid looked like he was ready to burst.

"That's exactly what I thought! So I looked at the bruises on the upper thighs more carefully, they're fingertip bruises. So I did the first thing that popped into my head, I checked her for any fluids around that area and I found semen. I haven't had time to do it yet but I'm going to get someone to run a SOEC check on her and see what we can find."

Mac looked at Sid with a look of shock and sadness mixed in on his face, "So you think she might have been raped?" Sid nodded slowly, as if he didn't want to believe that this young girl had been violated in ways he would never wish upon anyone, "So maybe that's the motive. She wouldn't comply so he raped her and then killed her to silence her?"

Sid snapped his glasses back from his eyes and settles them around his neck, looking down at the peaceful face of the young girl he pulled the sheet back over her, hoping to preserve what was remaining of her purity and youth, "Your guess is as good as mine Mac."

_/_

It was two thirty in the morning when Jasmine Turner was pulled from her sleep by a vicious nightmare which threated to take any sanity she had left in her tiny body. She looked over at her friends sleeping frame before slowly getting up out of her makeshift bed, slipping into her fluffy boots and walking out of her friend's bedroom. Trotting down the stairs ever so gently, afraid in case she woke anyone up she made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass off the side and filling it up with water from the tap. She let the cool liquid flow down her throat, cooling her off from her sweating rush she had moments earlier.

A light outside caught her attention, the garden light had been activated, illuminating the porch swing which rested gently against the cool breeze. She made her way outside, carefully shutting the door behind her and she sat on the chair, letting her head rest against the wooden back, her eyes slowly closing as she pictured her sister's beautiful face.

Alice was the best sister Jasmine could have wished for. She was six years older than her, so they never fought over conflicting interests, they barely even fought over what to watch on the television, Jasmine idolised her sister. Everything about her was perfect, she was beautiful, intelligent, kind, loving and it physically pained Jasmine to imagine another day without her sister, her beauty and her peace would no longer be around to comfort her. She would no longer be around to hold Jasmine when she awoke at night, screaming and restless from nightmares. Tears stung her eyes but she let them fall, she was allowed too, she had lost everyone.

That reminded her of something she heard that woman whisper earlier today. That it was 'heart-breaking' because she had 'no-one' but Jasmine felt no anger for the woman who had said those things, how could she when all she'd done for her today was be nice, warm and loving, she was everything Jasmine loved about her sister. Lindsay her name was, she thought, when she had first walked in she really didn't want to be questioned by some stupid detective who had no idea what she was going through, the first male detective she spoke to, Flock or Flynn or something was exactly that, his words his condolences were empty because he didn't understand. But something was different about Lindsay, something in the way she held Jasmine as she cried, something in the way she spoke to her, easing the answers out of her mouth told her that she understood. She knew what Jasmine was going through, she knew how it felt to lose someone you love and care about so much, to see them one day and know you'll never see them again.

Her attention was drawn to a rustling sound to her right; she turned her head slowly, to see a figure dress in black approaching her at a scarily quick place. She didn't notice the glittering blade that was being held by the figure, she only noticed the face.

"You." It clicked in Jasmines head, everything suddenly made sense, but before she had a change to run or to even scream for help, her throat was slit and all her youth and understanding flowed out of her with the blood that was drawn from her wound. Her eyes rolled, her head dropped forward and the glass fell out of her hand, crashing to the floor and smashing into a million pieces. The last image Jasmine saw was her murder walking away not her sister's face, which she had wished it had been.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I got momentarily distracted from this story for a bit but after watching Pay-Up today I have my inspiration back! There is a serious lack of Danny and Lindsay in this chapter though; I'm just trying to get the story moving before I add in their element. So please enjoy another instalment.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI: New York or any of the characters from the show. This is purely for entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 4

"What have you got for us this time Sid?" Sheldon's voice was sombre as he walked into the mortuary, followed by an equally sad Mac. They'd both heard the news this morning when walking into the office to start their shifts, a twelve year old girl's body had been found in the early hours of the morning by a dog walker. She said she'd been walking her dog before work when she stumbled across the little girl lying on her neighbours porch swing, she walked up to her to wake her up only to notice the blood pool around her, she immediately called 911 before promptly passing out.

"Not good Sheldon, Mac. This is Jasmine Turner, our first vic's twelve year old sister, so sad, she was barely a teen," Sid Hammerback met the two men by the metal table which held the young girl's body, she looked as peaceful as her sister who was merely metres away, "At least they can be together again, I just wish it were in happier circumstances. Anyway, COD was exsanguination same as her sister, this time her jugular was severed, causing an instantly fatal wound. Poor girl had no chance; at least it was quick and painless for her. No other sign of trauma around the body, so I'm guessing this was just a quick 'get her out of the way' killing." Sid pulled out a file from behind him and handed it over to the two CSI's. "My autopsy report, I sent her blood up to tox but I doubt they'll find anything, there was no signs of any foreign object going into her body but I thought I'd check just in case, she was outside in the early hours of the morning, something must have drawn her out there."

"Maybe her killer knew how to draw her out? Which would mean it was someone she knew." Hawkes glanced over the autopsy report before passing it to Mac. Leaning over the table to get a better look at the young girls fatal wound, he gently traced his finger around the cut, "It's a clean cut, suggesting it was done with a sharp object, probably a kitchen knife or something of that sort."

"Find anything unusual whilst prepping the body? Something we could use to link us to the killer?"

Sid shook his head, ashamed of his own answer, "I'm sorry Mac, I didn't find anything at all, the only evidence you'll be able to use will be at the crime scene. There's nothing on her body to even connect her to her sister's death, there could be two separate killers though I highly doubt it but it has happened before. Remember that case a few years back, the brother and sister who were both killed? Single gunshot wound to the back by a different perp. I'm not saying it's happened here again but you'll need some strong evidence if you want to connect these two cases." Sid sighed; this was going to be a hard case to crack.

"Stella and Flack are on their way to see the boyfriend, Jack Porter; he's the only person we've got at the moment with any connection and possible motive for Alice never mind her sister too." Mac growled under his breath, not wanting to make his fellow colleagues aware of his currently angry state. This was definitely going to be a hard case. They had barely any evidence, no suspects, no leads and their only possible witness was now lying in the morgue. Someone had wanted to shut this little girl up before she told anyone anything, unless she's already said something she shouldn't have. Normally, in a case like this, the killer was normally an ex-boyfriend/fling or some relative who had been tainted by love but there was no evidence to back up that theory. For once, Mac was truly stumped, he had no idea where to go with this or where to send his CSI's next, he was hoping Flack and Stella could come up with some solid evidence to bring the boyfriend in and maybe get some information from him but his instincts told him that this boy would be clean, from his records it seemed he didn't have the intellect to pull off a crime like this, leaving no DNA trace behind. He waved goodbye to Sid before exiting the morgue with Sheldon, heading up towards the lab, hoping they would find something in those few packets of evidence Lindsay collected which would point them in the right direction of their perp.

_/_

Danny stood in the trace lab, staring intently at the pieces of glass recovered from Jasmine Turner's murder scene. Danny was looking down the microscope at the small fragments, trying to work out if they had come from inside or was the result of a struggle with her attacker. His mind was frantically buzzing with questions and answers so he was unaware of the other presence in the room. Lindsay had been standing watching him for a few moments, admiring his technique before she decided to join him. She walked next to him and leant over so her lips were mere inches from his ear.

"Can I help?" She whispered causing Danny to jump back in shock and to grumble in annoyance as he saw it was only Lindsay sneaking up on him.

"Course you can Montana," He replied as he regained his posture and walked back over to his microscope, "You can even help me sort this out, I'm trying to piece this together, I think it's a glass so I'm presuming Jasmine brought it out with her." He moved aside so Lindsay could take a look inside, she stared down intently for a few moments before pulling back up and looking at Danny.

"There seems to be a few pieces missing."

"That's what I thought; I'm guessin' our killer took them with them in their shoes maybe? So that could help us narrow our suspect list down from a million to people with glass in their shoe." Lindsay giggled at him as he smirked, "I'm being serious here Linds, we better go tell Mac our discovery." He smiled broadly as Lindsay laughter harder at him.

"You know Danny; I think you're in the wrong profession here! Ever thought of becoming a comedian?" Lindsay retorted.

"Ha ha, you're funny you know that Montana!" Danny poked her gently in the side before she moved over letting him take back ownership of his microscope, taking another look down he started mumbling. "I think there's some sort of black substance on the glass here, trace off the killer's shoe maybe?" He let Lindsay take a look.

"Yeah, I think you're right, we better get it off to Adam. Good job Messer!" She smiled playfully at him before walking out the lab door, she turned on her heel, "We still up for drinks tomorrow?" Danny nodded and Lindsay grinned, walking towards trace with a smile on her face.

_/_

Flack was waiting outside the small café where Jack Porter was reportedly working. He was leaning against his vehicle waiting for Stella, a grimacing look on his face. He couldn't believe it when he got a call from Danny this morning telling him that the young girl he was interviewed yesterday afternoon was found dead at her friend's house, her throat cut right open. Flack thought he could feel his breakfast quickly making a return as he arrived at the scene to get the low-down off the CSI's. The girl was lay on a gurney, her face as pale as he had ever seen, tears still present on her face, either from her or from her weeping friend who was stood meters away from the body, her eyes all puffy and red, an exact replica of how the dead girl had looked hours before to Don. He now more than ever wanted to catch the sick bastard who had done this to these poor little girls.

Stella drove up behind Flack's car, parking and getting out, meeting him outside. She waved gently to him, wondering over to the door of the small café, "So this is where he works?"

"Yeah, that's what some of Alice's friends told me, they said this is where they both met. Let's go check this boy out." They both walked into the café, not surprised to find it more or less empty, except for an old man sitting at a corner table reading a newspaper and a young business woman sitting drinking her morning coffee by the window. Both detectives looked around, hoping to catch sight of the boy they were after. There were only three employee's that they could see, a woman behind the bar, smiling at them widely, waiting to take their order, an older man standing beside a grill, cooking something which made Flack hungry, even though he had only eaten a few hours prior. They noticed the third employee, a young boy standing beside a coffee machine, his head bowed down as he furiously scrubbed at a stain on the counter. Flack and Stella looked at each other before walking over to the youngest boy, presuming this was the one they were looking for.

"Jack Porter?" The boys head shot up at the sound of Flacks voice, "I'm detective Don Flack, this is detective Stella Bonasera, we're here to ask you a few questions about Alice Turner." At the mention of her name Jack dropped his head, placing the cloth down on the counter he walked around, meeting the two detectives in front of the bar.

"Yeah, I knew you'd want to talk to me eventually, we can sit over here." He led them to a table as far away from the customers as possible. Taking a seat, Jack brought his hands up to his face, rubbing them gently over his eyes before looking at the two detectives sitting opposite him, "When I heard about what happened, I couldn't believe it, I had literally saw her a few hours ago after she had finished college. Then when I heard about her sister this morning, I just couldn't… I was barely able to come into work this morning, it's horrible." Tears sprung in the corner of his eyes and Stella felt sorry for this poor boy, he must have been close to both girls' to have felt so moved by their deaths.

"So you were close to both girls?" Don asked, taking the words right out of Stella's head.

"Yes of course. Alice was my girlfriend, we'd only been seeing each other for a few months but I really loved her," He took a deep breath, dropping his eyes before he continued; "I was around their house every other day, helping Alice with Jasmine. I loved them both a lot."

"So where were you Friday night?" Stella asked softly, she didn't want to sound as if she was accusing him but she still had a job to do.

"I was with my friends Scott and Riley, we watched the game, drank a few beers and then crashed out, I was supposed to call Alice around eleven but I forgot, I feel awful now I mean, if I had maybe I could have stopped her getting killed." He replied, his voice wavering slightly towards the end, the guilt dripping from his tone.

"And how about last night?" Stella asked again.

"Well, I finished here at about ten, we open late on Saturday's then I rode home, called Scott about twelve then went to bed, I guess it's not much of an alibi but it's the truth." Flack looked at the young boy sitting across from him, there was something not right here, he didn't know what and he couldn't exactly pinpoint at what point he began to feel like that, but he was certain something about this boy was not right.

"Okay, so do you know anyone who would want to hurt either girls?" Don asked, his eyes narrowing as he watched intently as the boy answered his question.

"No, I mean Alice was lovely, so kind, so respectful, everyone felt sorry for her, no-one would want to kill her and Jasmine, I mean she's only twelve for Christ's sake who the hell would want to kill a twelve year old?!" The tears flowed freely from his eyes now and Stella and Flack took this as their cue to leave, not wanting to upset him anymore.

"Thank you for talking to us, if you have anything else you want to tell us, don't hesitate okay?" Stella smiled softly at him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder before turning to leave with Flack.

Stopping outside the door, Flack turned to Stella, stopping her before she got back into her avalanche, "Stel, something doesn't feel right about that boy!" He had to tell her his suspicions, he still couldn't pin point what it was but those tears were definitely a warning sign for Flack, he'd seen those types of tears many times before, he'd even used them himself in situations he wanted to get out off, crocodile tears. He always used those in elementary school when he wanted to get out of doing some stupid quiz his teacher decided to jump on them.

"What do you mean Flack? The poor boy was devastated!" Stella shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I've seen that type of kid before, now I'm not pointin' fingers and sayin' he did it but there is definitely something he's not telling us. I think I'm goin' to check out these two friends he was on about, ask Alice's friends, see if any of them know anything about them. I just really don't like that kid Stel, he seemed too false."

"You're just acting like this because he showed emotion; he's not into this male bravado thing that you and Danny are so up for. But yeah, check out his friends, I'll go back to the lab and tell Mac about what he said." They both said their farewells and got into their vehicles. Neither of them noticed the boy standing at the window as they drove away, watching intently during their whole exchange.

_/_

Lindsay and Danny both stood in the locker room, Lindsay had her hands wrapped around her waist, she was bent over as she laughed hysterically at something Danny had just said to her, tears were falling down her cheeks as she tried to control her laughing, trying to force back a very unattractive snort which was threatening to rise.

"I swear to God Montana, it's true!" Danny was amused himself watching Lindsay double over laughing at his little story about his childhood he had just recounted to her. It all started off from a snide comment she had made earlier in the day about how Danny always got defensive about his dancing. It was only then that Danny had reluctantly told her about how his mom used to make him take dancing lessons up till the age of eight to increase his balance and posture on the baseball pitch. He hadn't expected her to take it as well as she did until he found her in the locker room a few minutes later, her hand pressed firmly against her lock as she was howling with laughter, he then realised she was trying to keep a professional look in the lab. He was happy to know that she found his story funny but he was also getting rather annoyed as she continued to make comments on his two left feet.

"I can't believe it, I always knew you had two left feet Danny but I didn't know how far you're mom had gone to improve that!" She started laughing again at her own witty remarks but also at the image of Danny strutting around in tights and a leotard, Lindsay thought she was going to go into cardiac arrest from the pressure which was building up around her chest from laughing so hard.

"One day Montana, you are gonna' regret sayin' that. I've got moves and I will show ya, just you wait." He smiled as she tried to regain her posture, her howling laughter was now just a calming but cute giggle.

"You might have too Messer, I would love to see if your mom wasted her money or not!" She winked at him before turning back to her locker and pulling out her coat and bag, she dragged the coat over her arms and swung the bag over her shoulder before slamming the door shut and turning back to Danny.

"Might have to make it a date then one day." Danny smirked.

"A date Messer? You asking?" Lindsay was taken aback by his bluntness but she was still happy he had suggested it.

"It depends if you make it worth my while." And with that smug remark, Danny walked out of the locker room, leaving a blushing Lindsay trailing behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Okay so before I start this chapter I want to say, I have no idea how the 'ticket officers' work in the US but I guess it can't be any different from how they do in the UK, so I'm just going off what I know in this chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI: New York or any of the characters from the show. This is purely for entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 5

Running her hands through her newly curled hair, Lindsay Monroe waited nervously in the bar; trying to keep her breathing under control as her eyes sought out the man she was waiting for. It wasn't that she was nervous or anything, she had no reason to be, it was just two friends going out for a drink after work, they'd had a hard past few days with an emotional case and they needed the time off, the time to relax and wind down, well that's what she told herself as she wriggled into her sleek black dress a few hours earlier, applying a fresh layer of makeup to her worn out face before trotting off in her best platforms to the discreet bar a few blocks from her apartment. Danny said he didn't want to go anywhere to far from her place since she was the one who needed the most rest, emotionally and physically, out of the two of them and she didn't disagree, she hated that stupid ride home after a great night out with friends, it was always so depressing thinking that she had to go home alone to her empty apartment and then the fact that she probably had an early shift the next morning, considering that's what she was always landed with.

She entered the dim bar and her eyes quickly sought out an empty table in the far corner, away from prying eyes, she walked over to the bar and ordered a beer for Danny and a glass of red wine for herself, she wasn't really a big drinker, wine was all she could manage without losing herself too much. As she walked over to the table, she overheard several vulgar comments which were addressed towards, she scoffed in disgust, some men in this city were just unbearable, she thought, back home the guys would never have said anything even as remotely disgraceful as that about a woman, even if they were drunk, that was probably one of the things she missed about being in Montana, the chivalry and courtesy of the men but Danny always made up for that here.

Spotting Danny as soon as he walked into the bar, Lindsay suddenly felt self-conscious; she wondered if he'd notice that she clearly put a lot of effort into looking good tonight and she suddenly began to regret her decision until she noticed Danny had the same idea too, instead of his usual button down shirts and scruffy old jeans, she noticed he was wearing dress pants and a shirt that looked as if it had actually been ironed, giggling to herself she welcomed him to the table; passing over his beer that she ordered for him.

"Sorry I'm late Montana, subway was hell on the way here." He offered her a small smile and she simply shook it off.

"At least you're here!" He raised her glass of wine before taking a small sip, her eyes never leaving his as he sat down, making himself comfortable before they both slipped into a comfortable silence. "So, got much further on that fibre you were analysing before I left?"

Danny sighed, "Aw come on Montana, we're out for a change, can we not talk about work? You of all people need this break!"

"I'm sorry Danny, I just… I can't get my head around everything that's going on, I mean, we have no suspects, no leads and next to no evidence, how is this even possible?" She looked down at her glass, swirling it round in her hand, watching the dark red liquid splash against the side of the glass.

"I don't know, I really don't but we always get the bad guys don't we? So why should this time be any different?" Danny took another swig of his beer.

"I suppose you're right, I just, I can't get the faces of those girls out of my head, it just reminds me of…" She stopped suddenly, taking a sip of her wine, unable to finish her sentence but Danny knew exactly what it reminded her of, the young girls, lying in the morgue, their life torn from them by a monster must bring back memories of when Lindsay had to identify her friends back in Montana. Danny reached over and took hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze to let her know he was there for her.

"Linds, it's okay. It's gotta be tough for you but you're a strong girl."

She smiled at him, "Just when I thought you were being nice, calling me by my name then you go and say I'm a girl." She chuckled at him and Danny smirked in response.

"Hey, I'm tryin' to be nice, you're making it hard here by picking up on every little slip up I do!" He smirked into his drink, taking another sip before placing the empty bottle back on the table, "I'm gonna get another round, you want one?" He pointed to her drink and she nodded, draining the glass of the dark liquid as Danny got up and walked over to the bar.

Lindsay watched him walk away. How did we get here? She wondered. She remembered when she first started, he was this obnoxious city boy who decided to make a fool out of her on her first day, she couldn't stand him by the end of her shift but somehow, somewhere along the lines between then and now, she'd found herself falling for him, for his sense of humour, for his way of thinking outside the box in cases. She'd found herself admiring the way he would look at a piece of evidence, which would give them no hint into any details yet he would extract even the tiniest something which would help break the case. She admired the way he always put his friends and family before anything, how much he cared for his co-workers. She remembered the day she went undercover and everything was blown up right before her eyes, in her dazed mind she could hear him calling out her name, reaching for her and she found comfort in his arms as his eyes sought her body out for any damage, his warm reassuring grip on her letting her know she was safe, she was no longer in harm's way. It was in that moment; Lindsay decided she was falling for this city boy and she wasn't going to stop herself.

Pulling her out of her dream like state, Danny placed her glass of wine in front of her, smirking as he sat down, "What were you thinkin' about? How good I look in these pants?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled in return.

"You wish Messer." She grinned, taking a sip of her fresh wine.

_Oh yes I do Montana_, I really do, Danny thought as she watched her, a small smile playing on his lips.

_/_

It was a normal Thursday evening for Officer Jackson as she patrolled the streets of this particular neighbourhood. It was quiet out but that was expected, he was always landed with the quiet places, where no action would ever occur. He presumed it was because he was a rookie; he'd only been in the force for a few weeks. He laughed at himself, he wasn't in the force, who was he kidding, he was a traffic officer, those guys he used to hate when he was a teenager, that guy who gave you a ticket just after you passed your test, screwing up your chances of winning over that cute girl with your flashy new car. He grimaced as he thought about his teenage years, how much he used to hate the NYPD, always putting a damper on his plans to impress those girls and fit in with those 'cool' guys. But as he grew up, he realised the only cool guys around were in fact the officers who used to confiscate his alcohol and gave him those tickets which got his car impounded but only because they saved him from what he would have become. A junkie like the rest of those boys he used to hang around with.

He was shook from his trip down memory lane by a small blue car, rolling up the street and parking itself on double yellow lines. He creased his forehead as he watched the driver get out of the car, not a care in the world, his jumper pulled up tight and the hood over his head.

"Oi, you. You can't park there!" He shouted over to the slowly disappearing figure who didn't even notice he was calling. "If you don't move it, I'm going to have to give you a ticket!" He shouted again at the figure. Anger bubbling up inside of him as he watched the figure disappear into the New York fog. "Stupid son of a bitch." He cursed, striding over to the car and pulling out his notepad.

He made a note of the licence plate in his pad, writing down furiously before a voice interrupted him. It was dark and gruff, sending a shrill shiver down his spine, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was blunt and forceful and it made Officer Jackson even more furious, he looked up and found himself staring into the eyes of the figure that had just disappeared into the fog a few moments ago.

"It's my duty; you ignored my warning so now I have to follow through." He answered roughly, turning his attention back to making his notes.

"I said don't do that." His attention was diverted back to the figure as he pulled out a silver gun, it shone in the moon light and Officer Jackson dropped his pad, his hands automatically raising themselves in the air, he began stepping back from the figure, fear written across his face.

"Look, you don't have to do this, I can just get rid of the ticket, it'll be easy just please put that away." He couldn't hide the waiver in his voice and his eyes became locked on the weapon which was being shoved into his direction.

"But you see, Officer, you know what I look like, you've got my details down if I let you live, you'll just go get me done for threatening you." The figure smiled, a threatening smirk lavishing his face and Officer Jackson had no time to scream before the shot rang out, the bullet storming through the air, penetrating his chest and driving into his heart. He dropped to the ground, gasping for air as his killer walked away, a smug look across his face.

_/_

"His name's Daniel Jackson, he's a traffic officer with the NYPD, only been on the force for a week or two," Flack stated as he walked towards the body with Lindsay and Danny in tack, both of them looking fresh faced considering the late night they both just had. "A passer-by found him when she came out to have her early morning jog. From the looks of it, he's been shot at close range, strange how no-one heard anything and reported it but I'm going to talk to the homeowners down the street, see if they heard or saw anything." He lead the two CSI's to the body before walking off with another officer.

Danny watched as Lindsay began to process the scene. He smiled lovingly as she delicately walking around the body, photographing everything that caught her eye, not leaving out anything. He thought back to the night they both shared, a night filled with drinks and laughs. They drank late on into the night, both laughing and chatting animatedly about their lives, indulging the other in their secrets about childhoods. He'd caught himself staring at her too long multiple times, overwhelmed by her beauty and freedom, he wasn't sure when it happened but he definitely felt something more than platonic for her.

A dark object caught Danny's attention, it was lying a few feet away from the body, he walked over and picked it up in his gloved hand. It was a notepad with the NYPD logo on it, he presumed it belonged to the victim and he began flicking through. A page caught his eye, it was the last one to have been written on and it was only half filled in, he must have been writing in it when he was shot, it was strange that it was so far from his body though.

He walked back over to Lindsay, the notebook still in his hand, "Hey Montana, look what I got. It seems to be our officer's ticket book and the last one is only half filled in. Its dated last night at eleven thirty three am, that's around the TOD right?"

Lindsay looked at the object curiously, taking it out of Danny's hand, "Hm, this number here must be the license plate of the car he was targeting," Looking around, Lindsay was puzzled, "But there's no car here fitting the description."

"Maybe the killer took it with him after he shot him, if we presume it was his." Danny pulled out his phone, "I'll call Adam at the lab, see if he can match the license plate number to an owner." Danny walked off, his phone pressed to his ear as Lindsay continued to process the scene, she checked the body for any trace and began packing her stuff away when Flack walked over to her, back from his trip around the neighbourhood.

"Not a single person heard a thing, how does a guy get shot and no-one hear anything?" He raised his arms in the arm before flinging them back down against his sides, "I'm stumped here Linds."

"Well, it is a rough neighbourhood; maybe they just didn't think anything of it." She decided that for now, that was a good enough answer, "We found a notebook belonging to Jackson, Danny's getting Adam to track down the owner of the license plate that was put down around the TOD. Let's hope we get a match otherwise we have nothing else to go on."

"Yeah, I'll get the guys to transport our officer over to Sid, see if he can shed any more light on the situation." They both looked at each other before Lindsay stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants.

Danny came waltzing over to them, a smile on his face, "Well I've got some good news," He placed his phone back into his pocket and handed the notebook over to Lindsay to be bagged as evidence, "Adam managed to get an ID on the license plate, the car matches the description written in the book, it belongs to a kid named Jack Porter."

"Jack Porter?" Flack looked at him, a look of confusion across his features, "Me and Stella interviewed him the other day over the Turner sister's deaths." The three friends looked at each other, confusion across all their faces.

"We need to bring him in. If he's capable of killing a cop then he is sure as hell capable of killing two girls." Danny grabbed his kit and walked off towards his avalanche, Lindsay trailing behind him.

"You think he could be our guy?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know but how does his name end up in two separate murder cases? We need to talk to him."


End file.
